


Woven Bridges

by MyWordsKnowWhatYouReadInTheDark



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hair, Hair Braiding, So much talk about hair, and playing with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWordsKnowWhatYouReadInTheDark/pseuds/MyWordsKnowWhatYouReadInTheDark
Summary: Even in war, especially in war we need comfort. Sometimes it's found in the arms of the enemy. Moments in time when a truce is made between two people.





	Woven Bridges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vezalay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vezalay/gifts), [romanticblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticblossom/gifts).



> This is a gift for two amazing people who have supported my never-ending _muse_ -ings. I come up with more prompts than I can write for and run wild with other people's. This is one such example. Unfortunately my computer crashed and I can't find the posts. This was inspired by some adorable "hair" prompts on Twitter.
> 
>  _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own the rights to "Star Wars" or its affiliated characters. Awesomeness of the characters is totally owned by the actors who portrayed them. I just play around with the characters in my head for the fun of it; I make no money off of this what-so-ever. I may ride them hard, I may get them dirty; but I put them away clean for the next person who wants to enjoy them.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  


Woven Bridges

  
  
  
The weeks dragged on after the battle on Crait. Rey had closed herself off from Kylo. When he really thought about it he couldn't blame her. But yet he still did. It cut, and it cut deep. How could she feel what they had and dismiss it so easily?!  
  
But dismissing it was the farthest from the truth. Rey was livid. How could Kylo be so united with her in the Force and still... still be.. this, this... horrible person?!  
  
The space between them was driving a wedge, fueling Kylo's anger, and pushed Rey to put up more walls. Kylo approved more of Hux's attack plans and bit by bit Rey was losing hope.  
  
In her sleep though she could feel it, she could feel his pain. The sense of betrayal, the loneliness, the weariness of where his life had led him. Whatever conscious thought she felt on the matter it dissipated by morning wake.  
  
Rey's walls were up so tight, the only thing Kylo could glean was a never ending torrent of despair and sadness.  
  
After one particular harrowing firefight Kylo was surprised by the sight of Rey in his chambers, head in her hands, crying her eyes out. The pain in his chest, he just wanted to make all of her hurt go away. "Rey," he whispered not of his own volition, his distress at hers controlling his lips. Her head snapped up and she glared the coldest stare at him before she once again closed off the connection.  
  
He knew, he knew how desperately she wanted someone to hear her pain, know how much she grieved for the losses, she needed someone to lean on.  
  
_'Have them surrender'_ he pleaded into the nothingness, knowing she wouldn't hear him. Yet still he willed it. The First Order generally took no prisoners (especially when it came to the Resistance,) but he'd make some exceptions if only to make her happy, sparing the lives she cares so much about. Her curled a gloved fist, frustrated that this was out of his control.  
  
  
A bigger battle, more losses. On both sides. The Resistance fought well. The Order had the numbers.  
And they both felt it. Through the Force and emotionally.  
Rey had fought in this one instead of hanging back and helping from the base. She was exhausted and after a quick clean up retired to her room. She flopped on the sleep mat and let the sorrow take her. "Why, why does it have to be like this?!" The wail of a tormented animal. The sobs wracked her body.  
And Kylo had heard every word. He tried to give her her privacy. She didn't even realize she was projecting yet. He had a few moments before he had to tamp down his own grief. At least he hadn't lost anyone close to him, or even anyone that he knew. Still, he still felt it. Hated that he was allowing these lives to be sacrificed. And for what? Peace was just a lie they told themselves. But what else was there now?  
As Rey's sobs began to soften and she was able to control her breathing, she began to feel it. Kylo's sadness and regret. ...and was that compassion? sympathy? She opened her eyes and dared to look. A rustle of fabric as he was removing his cloak. His mask already off. He was looking at her. No harshness in his eyes, mostly concern. He didn't say a thing as he looked back down to where he was removing his gloves and placing them on the cloak. She watched as he silently crossed the room and sat down, gently picking up her head to lay it on his lap.  
He didn't know why his did it, but he began to stroke the hair above her ear.  
She closed her eyes, and just let herself feel for a moment. It felt good. She could almost believe she was cared for, could almost enjoy this, almost believe this was true tenderness. But she couldn't forget, this was a monster next to her. Rey was bonded to a monster. It was definitely easier to believe that than continue holding on to hope that there was any goodness left him him.  
  
Quietly she repeated, "Why _does_ it have to be like this?" A desperation in her voice. Looking for an honest answer. Knowing it was more complicated than either of them could put into words.  
Kylo knew his plea from earlier would be the wrong answer, so he continued stroking Rey's hair.  
She could feel his hesitancy surrounding it.  
"I don't know little scavenger, but I wish it weren't so," Kylo replied quietly. The tiredness obvious in his own voice.  
"Make them stop," Rey pleaded.  
"I would be a dead man if I were to try."  
Rey contemplated it. It was true. He may have been one of the most powerful Force users ever to live, but he was still mortal and had his limits.  
Kylo decided to brave it "have them surrender, I'll save as many of them as I can."  
"You know we believe in what we're doing."  
Rey could feel the irritation coming through the bond now. Kylo's face contorting as he struggled to maintain control of himself, "No offense, but what is that exactly?"  
Rey looked up at him. All she could find was an honest curiosity. "Peace, freedom, equality."  
He chose not to comment on that. He'd let it go for now. This was the longest he ever got to talk to Rey and he wasn't going to ruin it now.  
  
Her head tilted as if she were listening to something. "Gotta go." And then she faded and was gone.  
  
He was surprised when the next sleep cycle he was up, reading from his datapad, when Rey appeared looking sheepish. A smile threatened to peek out, but not before a confused scowl took its place.  
"I couldn't sleep," Rey offered as if that explained why she was randomly appearing in his thoughts as if she hadn't been blocking him out for months.  
When he didn't say anything, continued staring from where he was lounging, Rey came closer. "I- I was hoping you could do that thing with my hair again."  
Kylo chuckled, "Yeah sure." Why the kark not? It seemed to soothe him too. "Come here," he indicated the spot next to him. She sat, not quite sure what to do. He lifted her a bit by the knees and repositioned her. She was light to begin with, plus she was just a Force projection at the moment. He had her back laying against his chest, head cradled on his shoulder. He set to work at once carding his fingers through the hair at her temple. Slow, gentle, not quite methodological, but deliberate.  
"What were you reading," she asked with true interest. Not being nosy or trying to spy, just wondering what the dark, mysterious, Supreme Leader considered bedtime reading material.  
He glanced down at her, "The Comparative Histories of the Hosnian vs. the Corellian Matriarchies*." (* Expanded Edition with added annotations about the Noobian System.)  
"Uh huh." It's not that she didn't believe him, it's just that it almost sounded made up. And possibly boring. Not that she wasn't for feminism and leaders knowing their political histories, but still.  
He used the Force to lift the datapad and turn it so that she could see it. But again, it did no good, she couldn't see his surroundings. But she could feel he was telling the truth. And he could feel that she believed him, so he set it back down.  
As he stroked her hair, for the first time in a while the bond calmed. They felt a peace they had begun to think didn't exist.  
Rey's breathing evened out and before long Kylo was holding thin air. Already missing the warm weight against his chest. After a moment he realized they may not have thought for Rey to be propped up against something on her side. Oops. Well, she wasn't back here yelling at him, so that had to count for something he hoped.  
  
That night Kylo had the best sleep he had in a while. Until he dreamt of something that was mostly memory, and part wishful thinking. Of holidays and events past when his Mom had braided intricate designs in his hair.  
He was only walking for a couple years when he stumbled into his Mom's room. She had some important event she was going to and had her hair done up like a halo and he had wanted the same, it was so pretty.  
Then he was a couple years older and she had to leave and he was crying. She decided they would wear the same braids so they could be together even when apart. He had liked that idea.  
It had become a monthly routine at least. Her getting ready for the day. Him wandering in. When she wasn't busy she'd spend a few hours with him teaching him the different techniques of different cultures; letting him practice on her. She'd drill him on the ones that had subtext and meaning.  
Then he dreamt of one that definitely wasn't a memory. He was graduating from the Academy. All of his peers were grown. Leia smiling and pulling him in, telling him how proud she was of him. Handing his seared braid back to him, tears running down her face. He felt behind him and could feel the rows he had chosen for himself. It was already a year later and he had his own initiate, padawan soon. But they were cloaked, and he felt a darkness there that he feared.  
Kylo woke up with a start, sweating and uncomfortable.  
  
He felt a pin prick of concern through the bond, but he pushed back against it and got up and headed for a training room.  
  
  
They had started to come to some sort of silent agreement. They politically were at an impasse. Yet hours after the battles they could be found spending time together through the bond. Usually in pure silent agony. But close and seeking out comfort.  
  
Kylo began to wonder why she didn't seek out her friends in times like this. He was afraid to ask if they were among the casualties. He left it be.  
  
One day when clinging to him and reaching up to play with his hair (which she had found to be oddly relaxing as well,) she found four braids among it, tied back to a small pony tail. She quirked her head. "It looks nice."  
He gave half a smile in appreciation. He almost forgot that he had put it up earlier that morning. "Teach me how to do that."  
He quirked an eyebrow.  
"Please."  
He chuckled. "Okay. Take your hair out of the tieback." It wasn't lost on him that not too long ago he had told her she needed a teacher. This wasn't what he had in mind.  
And so began the lessons of over, under, around of a simple braid. Leave it to Rey to pick up telepathy and wielding a lightsaber faster than she could fashion techniques. There was a bit of frustration on her part. Just as she thought she was getting it, she'd lose track and the whole thing would start to unravel. When she finally started to get the coordination for it, Kylo suggested she use the force to manage those stray hairs from sticking out. Once that became an element, Rey took to the task with delight.  
  
Kylo couldn't help himself and hugged her to him when she finally got it down. He whispered to her, while undoing her hard work, "that was lovely, but you deserve a warrior's braid." She tried to hide the shiver that ran down her spine. Kylo for his honor and hers ignored it and went about working on a design from a far off planet. It was reserved for the bravest, fiercest among them. Only those who had several victories among them, and brought honor to their people. Rey certainly was that among her people. It was dozens of smaller braids, surrounding larger ones, and so forth. The largest bundle in the back. Two spiraling ones offset to the back from the sides, and two small ones to hang in the front. All worn back in battle, but hung loosely any other time. It would have taken days normally, or a group to complete in one. Using the Force though it only took about 40 minutes.  
  
Rey ran the braids through her hand when he was done. "It's amazing, but I'm not quite sure I like it."  
Kylo sighed and with a wave of his hand undid all but the front two. (They were still anything but simple, having an elegant spiral pattern.)  
Rey smiled at him and he smiled back.  
  
Two days later and she was still wearing them. A meeting was called for their next strike. They wanted to hide out. They wanted to regroup. Problem was is that the First Order was planning on clearing another system of its resources. Retaliation for insisting the Republic was still alive. They could have waited to help with evacuations, but history showed why that wasn't good on multiple levels. When Rey joined the group in talks about where best to hit the supply train, General Organa looked up at Rey, studying her. A peculiar look between curiosity and judgment. The thin calm barely there smile never quite leaving her face. She was definitely thinking about something. It unnerved Rey. "General?" Someone else was calling the General's attention back to the matter at hand. Leia looked startled a moment, almost as if she forgot where she was.  
  
  
Kylo was livid. Rey could feel it through the bond. She doubted it was about the supply run. The Resistance had been nothing more than a fly in a bantha's ear to the First Order. She pressed outward. Kylo was in a fit of destruction. She gently placed her hand on his arm from standing behind him. He was almost surprised by her presence. He almost roared at her "What?!" but he held it back.  
"You're upset."  
"Clearly." His breathing labored, his stance still ready for a fight, lightsabler ignited.  
"About?"  
How much should he tell the enemy? It was one thing to have their little private discussions at night. Just the two of them, but on matters such as these there was a clear distinction. His chest heaved with each breath as he contemplated it. He turned off his saber and clipped it to his belt. "Hux. He was supposed to be overseeing operations today. But instead he skipped out, leaving me to deal with it. He slipped away with a small fleet and decimated another smaller star system." Kylo's fists clenched and unclenched over and over again, the leather creaking. The anger spilling from him in waves. "You had to have felt it?"  
She did. The numbers from the attack on the supply run weren't adding up to what she had felt. She didn't want to know who right now, and Kylo didn't want to discuss it. Rey nodded. "I did."  
Part of her felt like she should be happy that the casualties with the supply run were minimal today. But now she wondered at what cost? Was it selfish to value the lives of people she knew over those she had never met? Of course it was, all lives were equal.  
He turned and pulled her to him in a one armed hug. His darkened mood still rolling off of him, but he needed her calm, Rey was comfort, and she herself could use it. He hunched over nestling his face into the crown of her head. He marveled that even through the Force bond he could smell her as if she were really there.  
  
After minute or so he let go, letting his gratitude flow through him as he looked down at her. She smiled up at him and gave a small nod.  
Looking off in the distance, "Well, I have to go. Leader duties and all. Overstepping general to go choke."  
"Ben!"  
He spun and glared daggers at her, a look that made most people wet themselves.  
She refused to be intimidated. She had felt through the bond that he had been joking about the last part, but she still couldn't help but admonish him about using the Force for violence. Then she went and ruined their truce by using his name. Before she could even apologize, he pushed her out.  
  
  
It was days before he would even open up his side of the bond to her, and even then it was only to tell her to go away.  
One day in the mess, she muttered to herself while looking across the room at the General, "Did your son brood this long when he was a kid too?"  
Leia looked up and made eye contact with Rey, right in the middle of conversation with Poe, Rose, and a technician.  
Rey had went back to eating and forgot all about it until later she was getting up to take her tray back and Leia walked by her. "Yes, yes he did," she said chuckling.  
Rey's face dropped, and she looked at Leia's retreating back.  
  
Kylo knew he was being petty, but it was such a small thing, it wasn't that much to expect from people. It was the easiest way to show respect. All the hurt, all the pain; he had good reason to not want to hear that name. How many times would they go in circles.  
  
  
All had been calm on the battlefront for a couple more weeks. Rey hadn't realized how much she had come to rely on Kylo's company until she didn't have it. Without him it felt like something was missing. She hated herself for accepting him. Even if it was only accepting some small part of him.  
  
Kylo wondered if he had made a mistake showing Rey a softer side, that he was actually human. Had she mistaken him for someone who was no more? No, he knew she had said it in exasperation. As time went on though he started to doubt his judgment. But he too had felt something. She had started to become a weakness. One he should expel from his life. But being honest with himself, he didn't want to. He'd sooner toss his saber out an airlock or play tonsil puck with a rathtar.  
  
She was surprised one day when she felt a reluctant pull from the other side of the bond. She excused herself from a conversation and found a private alcove. When she opened up to it, Kylo sat near a window, a knee propped up. He was looking down at his hands and knees. Anyone else would think he wasn't aware of her presence, even his facial expression sat neutral, if not a bit disspirited; except she could feel his awareness of her.  
He had been the one to reach out for her, so she waited for him to talk.  
Finally his head tilted to the side ever so slightly and his eyes lifted. He reached out slowly towards her, his downcast expression not changing. His emotion changing from irritation and pride to pain and a scarred hope.  
She swallowed and walked to him. Kylo pulled Rey against him when she was close enough, and she laid her head on his shoulder. She inhaled deeply and let out the anxiety that had been building up. Kylo didn't need to do the physical, her presence had the same effect. He slowly stroked the back of her head. She didn't even know how or why but before long she noticed she was soaking his tunic with silent tears. She lifted her head and was about to apologize but he gave her a small reassuring smile and nod. He understood; she didn't need to explain. Wiping a tear away with her hand, she was looking at him now. "Hey, your braids are out."  
"Did a deep clean in the fresher, didn't bother with them." It was true and it was a cover story.  
She knew it wasn't the whole story, but could tell he didn't want to talk about it.  
Rey reached up, running her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp as she went. Until her hands rested at the hair on the nape of his neck. It was just more comfortable for her reach. She played with the hair there for a while. His eyes searching hers. A happiness in his and questions dancing under the surface. She smiled up at him with a naive innocence, content just to be in this moment. Kylo's heart ached, but this would have to suffice. Rey began to massage there where her fingers explored. Kylo's arm around her back came to rest at his side as he relaxed into her touch. She had begun to dig into some of the more stiff muscles.  
  
It wasn't long before her spot was discovered though and she had to end the connection abruptly.  
  
  
The next day Rey had some alone time in her shared room. She sat on her mat and reached out for Kylo. and waited.  
He had been in a meeting with General Hux and most of the rest of the War and Economics counsels. He had been mid-sentence. A tilt of his head. "We'll adjourn for now. We'll resume in two hours."  
  
And thus he found himself with Rey sitting behind him practicing the techniques he had taught her. She had been at it for about twenty minutes now. She was running her fingers through his hair, working out any snarls she might have caused. (There were none, his hair was just so silky and perfectly healthy.) "Hey Behh-Kylo, who taught you how to do this?"  
His shoulders rose and he let out a sigh. "It doesn't matter," he said roughly.  
"Please Kylo."  
"If you really must know, it was my mother."  
"Ohhhh, that explains it!" Rey clapped her hands over her mouth. Embarrassed. This could go badly.  
Kylo twisted around to look at her. He looked menacing even when not standing. "Explains what?!"  
Rey leaned back away from him, blushing. "Ummm... The other day I left the braids in, and when I walked into the meeting she got a bit distracted."  
"I see." He replied gruffly. He didn't say any more, but turned back around.  
_'That's it?'_ Well, Rey wasn't going to turn down Kylo not going off about it. She resumed practicing.  
  
When she got bored she went and sat in front of Kylo and let him stroke her hair. It was so relaxing. They didn't even really talk much. It felt good to just be. As their time was drawing to a close Kylo commented he'd like to give her a style befitting a princess.  
Rey glared at him.  
"Hey, princesses can be strong warriors too; on the battlefield and in the political arena. Don't look at me like that. You deserve the best Rey. And even if you won't join me at my side, I still see you as royalty." Rey could feel all the tenderness, the sincerity, admiration there. The awe, the intensity, even the buried hurt of her rejection. He wasn't putting her up on some pedestal, just being observant of her attributes and comparing them to those he knew that came before her.  
She acquiesced and turned around.  
Three intricately woven buns at her ears that wouldn't even need pins to hold them up. Each with three uneven tendrils hanging from beneath them. It was impractical, but not bad either. He left a drape of hair at her neck.  
"You know, if I start walking around with all these new styles, people are going o start asking questions."  
"Tell them what you want to," he said softly, stroking her neck with the back of his fingertips.  
She leaned in to his touch, nuzzling his hand.  
  
And then the connection was gone.  
Rey reached up feeling the design. She could tell it was beautiful. But it was way too intricate to be her own doing, her own style. With a heavy heart she undid it. She just wasn't ready to deal with having to explain it away. She didn't want to have to lie, and she still was trying to wrap her head around the truth.  
  
Rey smiled cunningly to herself. She did a design based a bit more off of Kaydel's. Made it a bit more intricate. Included a simplified version those three tendrils on each side that Kylo had used. There, now that wasn't too unlike herself.  
  
When Rey had a chance to show Kylo later, it stung at first that she undid his work. He had to admit though, it was a bit much. It warmed his heart to see Rey applying what she learned about the patterns to make new styles. "I like it," he said with total sincerity. It definitely suited her better.  
  
  
A few days later and Rey received a brief message from Kylo. "You may want to organize a retreat soon."  
"What?"  
"The First Order knows the Resistance location."  
And that was all he had time to say before he cut off the connection.  
  
Rey had informed her superiors. Not without people asking where she got her information. She was getting frustrated, and had actually screamed out "Just trust me, I know!" The exasperation clear in her voice. Eventually they did give in, but it didn't seem like they were taking her seriously enough. Others were debating if it could be a trap to flush them out. They had picked a good system to hide in.  
  
Most had retreated to safety in time, but the stragglers had been caught. Very few of those that had remained behind had gotten away.  
  
  
Rey wanted to be mad at Kylo for the slaughter. For not stopping it. But in truth she had known so many more lives would have been lost today if she hadn't been given the heads up. It almost felt like a sick cat and mouse game. The First Order could replace soldiers faster than they lost them, whereas the Resistance's numbers were dwindling by the day.  
  
She couldn't reach him for a while. He was actively blocking her out. For a moment there was a lapse, and she got the feeling to be patient. When she finally got through it was clear that he had been in the fresher. She blushed. At least this time he had the decency to be dressed before letting her through. She felt his amusement through the bond. "I'd thought you'd appreciate it." She did. He seemed to have no qualms about privacy when it came to her. Her, she still had a hard time sleeping with other people around. Sometimes she'd find a cockpit to go sleep in or just to have a few moments to herself. Getting changed around other people was still... strange.  
  
He held his arm out, inviting her over. She went to him, her head nestled up against his chest, now as if that were its home. She cried her eyes out and he let her. When she had let out enough of the frustration she said "Thank you." She didn't want to, but it was necessary. He really had spared a lot of lives today. Perhaps it would have meant more if he hadn't allowed the attack in the first place, but she realized he probably had his reasons.  
"Yeah," he acknowledged. He could feel it wasn't just about letting her salt another one of his uniforms. There really wasn't much that could be said on the matter for right now.  
  
  
A few days later found her with her back to him. He was doing a tucked french braid, and even left her former signature three little tufts sticking out. He had actually been able to bring himself to regale her with the tales from his youth. It was almost less painful than having to deal with the present.  
She felt back when he indicated he was finished. She really liked it, smiled at him. It was perfect, even the little spirals he left hanging near her neck.  
  
She leaned back against him, him wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on top of her head. Today she couldn't help but let her mind race. Usually she was content to just soak in these quiet moments.  
Squeezing his knee she got up and started pacing the room. He waited.  
  
"Kylo, we have to talk. I knew we try to keep this out neutral time, but we have to talk."  
"Okay," he agreed reluctantly.  
"Can't we do a ceasefire, or a treaty, or something? Why does the First Order have to be like this?" The tears were fresh on her face.  
He came and held her shoulders, looking for her to make eye contact. "Rey, do you... Rey, trust me. I'm working on something. I'm trying, but it'll take time.  
She nodded and whispered, "we don't have time."  
He sighed and pulled her against him for a hug. Then releasing her, "You think you could get the Resistance to back off for a while?"  
"No, why would we?!"  
"Rey." He said pointedly.  
She could feel there was more he wanted to get to.  
"I suppose, maybe."  
"Leave things be, just for a little bit. Let the First Order's anger die down. It might make them more amendable." _'To my influence.'_  
She sighed. "I'll see what I can do."  
  
  
A few weeks later and she was still wearing her hair like that night.  
  
It had taken a few days insistence with her superiors. Then finally she worked up the courage to speak to General Organa alone and come clean about all of it. "I can feel he has a plan, I just know it."  
Leia was a bit skeptical, but she was always trying to get her people to agree on taking time to think things through. Focus more on rescue missions than all out affronts. This would be the perfect chance. "Okay. But you tell me first thing if you sense any other intentions," she held up her finger and gave a pointed look.  
Rey nodded and agreed readily. "Oh course!"  
Leia hadn't been too surprised to find out it was her son who gave the intel that recently saved so many lives.  
Now convincing her Lieutenants and Captains to back off for a bit... this was going to take a miracle. "Luke, ask the Maker to lend me strength, and the fortitude to convince them," she said aloud to an empty room after Rey had excused herself.  
  
Rey was currently leaning up against Kylo, him running his fingers along her temple. "It's going to take some time. They'll stop attacking when people finally renounce the Republic. You need this Rey. Trust me. Mom knows about playing the long game."  
"It's not fair."  
"None of this is fair."  
  
Another month had gone by. The Resistance laying low. More systems bending to the First Order. The attacks becoming less hostile.  
"Tomorrow I announce the rule changes. And the transition of the military to maintaining law instead of warfare."  
"I bet Hux will be unhappy about it."  
"Hux is unaware of it. And if he objects it will be treason."  
Rey was unhappy about one person having so much power. It wasn't right. On the other hand she could feel his intentions were good.  
  
She was running her fingers through his hair, reaching up as far as she could, smiling at him. He looked down at her. They both could feel things changing. The Force, or those connected to it knew. Things were shifting into place. Where they should be. And this is why she was trusting Kylo. Conditions may still seem awful for normal citizens, but whatever he was planning, she could feel the scales tipping.  
  
Another day, and another session curled up together for whatever time they had. She had more, he had less. But there was always time before sleep.  
Tonight he took the braid out, running his fingers through her now wavy locks. He bent down and kissed her temple. _'Rey, I swear I'm going to give you the galaxy. You don't have to take it, but it'll be yours.'_ He didn't know if he could, but he would try. He had doubted himself. Stuck in a position he never wanted. But she always looked at him with so much faith. He knew if she could believe in him, he could accomplish anything. So long as she was there. Somehow he stumbled less when she was giving her support.  
She rubbed his cheek with the back of her fingers. The day's stubble soft against them. She knew he didn't mean her ruling over it, but one she would be happy existed. _'I wish you were here.'_  
"Me too Rey, me too."  
  
  
It had been another long day, but the Resistance had had another successful relief aid run.  
Rey nestled into Kylo, sitting between his legs, humming happily as he pulled gently at strands of her hair. She reached up rubbing her fingers through his. He stopped stroking hers to wrap her in a hug. This was the happiest she had been in so long. She felt loved and safe and like she finally belonged somewhere. Even if that somewhere was in the arms of one of the galaxy's most feared man. Someone who had been on the opposing side of a war for so long. But now she knew, he had never really been _her_ enemy.  
  
She fell asleep and slept more soundly than she had in a long while.  
  
It wouldn't be long before they got to see each other again in person.  
  
It wouldn't be long now, before they would be fighting side by side again. Their reunion would be short before the next phase began. He finally had told her his plan, and it was time for the next part.  
  
Tonight she just concentrated on what is, not what was to come.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you both enjoy this! I intended to do something fluffier for the both of you but when I finally got to writing, a story wanted to be told. I'm so sorry it took a bit of a dark turn! Hopefully there were enough tender moments to make up for it.  
> On the bright side I somehow managed to not turn this into smut. *grins* (Besides writing it for you two I figured I'd also leave their first kiss for IX. ;- ) )  
> 
> 
> Happy December my peeps!  
> All of you.


End file.
